


My Eyes Are Closed

by goingdownsinging



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingdownsinging/pseuds/goingdownsinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The thing is, they’re not hiding. They’re just not."</p><p> </p><p>This is nothing but a tiny little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Are Closed

“You wrote us a song,” Nick says, not sure whether to laugh or cry. Instead, he sounds unimpressed, arching an eyebrow as he looks at the boy in his bed. “Because you have no control around me. Clever, that.”

Louis looks completely unashamed, his bare skin looking golden against the white of the sheets, stretched out as if he’s finally come to terms with how gorgeous he is. “You wrote a song about sex,” Nick tries again, but Louis isn’t giving him the satisfaction of a biting reply. Instead, he nearly purrs like a cat as he arches his back off the bed, stretching in the most obscene way known to man. “That I did,” he finally says, positively beaming. “I did.”

 

\--

It’s a good record, Nick decided. Louis has sent him bits and pieces of songs over the last few months, random words and chord structures that Nick still doesn’t understand. He’s a DJ, not a musician. He’ll happily rate the finished song, but there’s nothing he could say about ‘beside you I’m a loaded gun’ when Louis had texted him the words months ago.

The words made the album. Louis turned it into a chorus that fit nicely into a song. It’s not that Nick isn’t proud, because he is, but it’s a bit ridiculous, isn’t it? Louis is going on a world tour soon again and every single night, he’ll be telling thousands of girls how he can’t get enough of shagging Nick, of all people in the world. 

It’s completely surreal and Nick likes to remind Louis of how ridiculous it really is. He’ll never live it down.

\--

The thing is, they’re not hiding. They’re just not. They meet up for lunch and dinner between meetings and late night appearances, but they never arrive at the same time. Nick enjoys being fashionably late to just about anything in life, but Louis has turned it into an art form. No matter what time Nick sits down at another restaurant table, Louis is there exactly five minutes later. He’s always smiling impossibly wide as if he knew he’s won again, hands sliding across the table to hold onto Nick’s for just a minute. 

They kiss each other goodbye before they each go their separate ways and they’re not hiding. Nick’s never even been in the closet and Louis is tired of hiding, but the thing is, no one catches on. Louis is out and proud, showing up with a charming smile and the perfect present for each one of Nick’s friends on their birthday. He drags himself out of bed before the end of the show so he can see Nick for a grand total of five minutes before needing to leave for business appointments of his own, but no one notices. Until they do.

\--

“My forehead’s gigantic. Shiny enough to be a bloody mirror,” Nick grumbles as he picks up another magazine from the stack in front of them. It could be Hello or Heat, even Star or Cosmo; he’s seem them all by now.

Louis cackles like the monstrous child he really is, opening another magazine and going straight to the in-depth piece about their ‘budding romance’. “Do they know…” he starts, pointing at a glossy picture of the two of them. “That it was our six month anniversary? Because it was. You were in that ugly shirt, remember?”

Nick does, because Louis had never stopped complaining about the shirt Nick was wearing. They had been together for six months, enough to celebrate anniversaries, but not enough for Louis to be comfortable being honest, terrified of being laughed at. It had been their six month anniversary and they had left a restaurant together. There had been photographers, but Harry had been out on the other side of town, stumbling out of a club with Daisy following right after him and it had made the front pages. They weren’t hiding. They’d never even tried to.

“I still have it somewhere…” Nick muses as he studies their pictures in the magazine he stole from Louis. “I think it’s time for the shirt to make a grand comeback, don’t you think?” Louis makes a face, then looks him dead in the eye as he says “wear it and we’re done.” 

He’ll wear it. They both know he will.


End file.
